My little demon master
by Nekobaby1997
Summary: After Ciel turns into a demon he becomes a baby. I did it on my free time so dont like dont read :X also i might not finish it since i have a lot of schooling to do...


Chapter one

My young master

Holding the sleeping child in his arms, Sebastian walked up to his manor. A dark and cold place, surrounded by a large brick fence with metal spicks at the top and a large black gate.

He had never hade though that Ciel would revert back to his infant years, once a demon. It was a puzzling situation, as a matter of fact most troublesome. Sebastian never had any experience with infants before, all he had was the information he gained watching human mother nurse there young.

He walked onto his property, cradling Ciel, and took a small black key out of his pocket. He placed it into the keyhole, and opened the large door. He lit a candle and held it in one hand, while the other held Ciel. He walked up one of the twin stairs.

He opened the door at the far end of the corridor, and entered the master bedroom. He placed the sleeping infant on the bed, and surrounded him by pillows, so he would not fall of. Since he dint have a Crib, for his young master to sleep in, it was necessary to do so. He blew out the candle, and walked out of the room, into the twin master bedroom beside it.

As the sun began to shine thought the manor, Sebastian herd the cry of his master. He walked into the infant's room and began to cradle him, gently in his arms.

"You must be hungry, young master". Sebastian guest, holding the wailing child.

"Shhh, its okay all feed you" Ciel began to calm down, as he held him rocking him back and forth.

Ciel sat down on the kitchen counter, watching Sebastian, mash up some peas into a small bowl. He lifted up Ciel from the counter and sat him gracefully on his lap. He took the bowl with mashed up peas, and placed some near his mouth on a silver spoon. Ciel refused to eat it giving off an Are you trying to poison me look.

"Young master, if you do not eat you will never grow big". After hearing toughs words Ciel gave it a try, and soon ended up finishing the howl bowl.

"Good boy" Sebastian praised him.

He put the bowl on the counter, and put on cloth over his solder, and began to gently pat the infants back, as he seen most mothers do to their young after eating. Ciel let out a small burp and Sebastian smiled.

After breakfast, Sebastian went out and bought clothes, diapers, a crib, some toys, a high chair, a carriage and a pacifier for his young, infant master.

Outside of the manor, Sebastian watched as Ciel crawled around on the dirt floor, exploring his new home. The phone rang and Sebastian walked inside, turning his back on baby Ciel. When he returned his young master was covered in mud, with a large smile in his face, building a mud castle.

"oh Dear" Sebastian said unhappy, holding his master under the arm, away from his body.

"You are very troublesome young master. I hadn't planed on giving you a bath till tonight."

In the bath room Sebastian undressed Ciel, and placed him into the warm water. he began to wash the child's body as he heard a loud high pith voice coming from down stairs.

"shebby" it was no mistaken whos voice that was, it was none other then Grell.

He bursd open the bath room door, and examined baby Ciel in the tub.

"I see the rumors are true, Ciel has defently turned into a demon, no less a cute ity bitty baby." Grell said smiling.

"I dont have time to play your games, Reaper" Sebastian said rising off the soap from Ciel as he giggled and splashed water around.

"ahh baby Ciel is so cute, can I at less help you take care of him" he plied as Sebastian removed his young master from the tub, raping him tightly in a towel.

"I am quite capable, of taking care of my young master myself" Sebastian said as grell grabed him from sebastians arms.

"return my young master imidiatly grell" he said.

"please let me help take care of him, see he liked me" grell said rubbing his nose against the infants, who giggled

"absolutely not" Sebastian said disgusted that the reaper was touching his young master nose to nose.

"why not" grell whined as Sebastian snached him from hes arms. "meanie".

"if youll excuse me I have to put my young master to bed" he said walking out of the room.

He placed Ciel in his small wooden crib, right infront of a large window. He took a small plush toy he hade purchesd earlier for his young master, and showed to Ciel. He began to smile and try and reach for the toy, that was to high up. Sebastien lowerd the toy, to his young master, and he held it tightly. Sebastien also gave his young master a pacifier, and placed it gently into the infants mouth. He placed a small cover over the child who hade fallen asleep, and walked out of the room.

At the door he noticed a small music box on the dresser, and winded it up. Soon enouph soothing music begane to play, and he left the room. waled down the hall way and noticed grell, leaning up against the wall.

"I thought you hade left" Sebastian said unhappyl

"I culdint just leave, my shebby alone with a baby." Grell said

"if you want to help, then you woud leave me" Sebastian said walking away from the annoying reaper, towards the kitchen

"ahh Shebby is so mean" cryed grell in a childish voice.

"dont you have souls to reap" Sebastian asked opening the door to the kitchen, and slaming it in grells face.

"of coarse, I just thought my shebby would be happy if I stoped by to see how he was doing" he said rubbing his face were the door hade hit him.

"it seems you were wrong" Sebastian sai taking out a baby bottle from the cubarts.

"well seen as am not needed here, I should be going" grell said with his arms crossed. "bye bye shebby, see you soon"

As grell left Sebastian sighned in relif thinking that reaper would never leave.

He poored milk into the baby bottle, and placed the lid back over it. he set it one the counter, so he would not have to prapair one for when his young master woke up.

As the sun begane to rise, around 6 a.m. a blood curdling cry was herd throughtou the manor. Sebastian grabed the bottle on the conter, and walked towards the babys room. he was surprised that his young master hade woken up so early In the morning, none of the less he was surely going to be hungry. Sebastian enterd the child room and noticied the squirming, crying infant in his crib.

Sebastian walked to his young master, and picked him up gently with on arms wile holding the milk in the other. He laid the child in his arms, and sat down a chiar beside the crib. While the child drank the milk Sebastian held the top of it, seeying as thougth the child coulding hold it properly on his own.

Feedin the child, he noticed the blinds moving, with indicated the window hade been open. He stoop up with infant, and opened the blinds, to his remark the window hade been open. He noticed sand on the edge of the window.

He took the bottle away from Ciel, and he began to cry. He placed Ciel over his sholder, and patted his back gently.

"its alright botchan, if you continue to drink, you wont be hungry for the nice meal I prepared for you" Sebastian said leaving the room with the wailing child.

Sebastian sat Ciel down in his high chair, and begane to mix some brown sugar with the young masters porage. He took the seet beside his young master and placed a spon with porige neer his moth. Ciel moved around, trying to avoud the spoon with porridge.

"perhaps it is to hot, for my young master" Sebastian said blowing on the porige.

He startined to move the spoon near the young masters moth, but Ciel quept moving his moth away.

"open up, if Ciel whants to be big and strong hell have to eat up" Sebastian said as he relised he hade called his master by his name.

Sebastian soon got the ideal, since he was raising his master, he would have to be a parental figure. Surely little Ciel wouldint remember he used t be his butler. Do it as decided Sebastian would raise Ciel, as his father, with also gave him more rights to command Ciel to do as he says.

Ciel turned his head, and started to squirm in his high chair. Sebastian took the plush tow that Ciel had and begane to move it around. Ciel smiled and giggled as he managed to put the spoon with porige in Ciels mouth.

"did my little Ciel like his porige" he asked the infant who was reaching from more.

When he was all done Sebastian took Ciel out of his high chair and placed him over his sholder, gently pating his back.

"good boy, Ciel manged to eat all of it" he praised the child as he spit up a little bit of his porige.

Sebastian whipped the porige of his sholder and took Ciel back to his room.

He changed Ciel from his night time outfit, to his daytime one and added him a little hat.

"my, my dont we look cute" he said holding Ciel gently who was suking on his pacifier.


End file.
